


Bloom blossoms to be faded

by hanmagaewon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Friends With Benefits, Hanahaki Disease, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, One-Sided Relationship, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmagaewon/pseuds/hanmagaewon
Summary: He went to an early grave, and he didn’t understand his billet-doux.Because Levi didn’t want to express, and Erwin didn’t want to know.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bloom blossoms to be faded

_“kiss me on the mouth and set me free.”_

Eternity. A word floated between hesitance, dizziness and tottering. No words are exchanged, he let himself float when the ghosts without faces passed, and when a solitary incarnation elapsed without knowing about what happening tomorrow. _Let his carrion drown in death throes_. Have anyone known that someday, their shadows still curved behind the Wall, behind the gate. No one. And no one would swap their dim future for a precarious ending, to present their starve for cuddling in the broken pieces of their lives, inclusive of the only survivor on the battle, and inclusive of _the strongest soldier of mankind._

He held his existence tight, clung to the eyeground nearly brimming over with the words, embraced the unstable blank slipping of the tongue, and immerged his carcase in the _eternity_. The sweet-scented odour vibrated in his throat, and he just lies there, let all the waves passy by his life, sweeps away the debris from his body. Then he _coughed_ , the lengthen coughs, tore his throat to pieces, turned his blood and fresh become dull red, budded on his cadaver, and used his love to nourish this obstinance germ that wasted away him day by day, let it burst into tears for his patchy blind love instead of him.

“Levi”

Levi. Levi. _Levi._ He heard his voice calling his name, in a floating-place from somewhere, in the dim light of a deaden candle on the table, striving in the middle of the overcast darkness covering the room. _Just like him_. And he _vomited_ , the wither petals left his throat, muddy, whitish, dead, on his skinny fingers, and the redness overflowed, turned his reverie into dazzlingly bright red when his mind still flow, and the ached from his chest didn’t steal for him some procrastinate minutes on this misery here-below. He knew he will leave soon, give up on all the things on this planet, and listened to Persephone’s choir when he slept in her arms. No one will grieve for Levi, including him, including his lover’s cuddle now. He will leave, soon, and his flesh will dedicate for humanity, and become the sharpest blade to steal human lives of traitors against mankind.

“Levi, told me, who is the cause of your illness?”

“No one.”

“No one?”

“ _No one.”_

No one was the cause for those flower buds, because no one was his light. No one stole his breath, cut the roots treading on him in Underground. No one was his blue sky, and no one was his sun. No one and _no one_. No one heard his wailing, and all those aches will overcome all the clouds, bidding him farewell and brought him to a sod. No one will take pity on him, because he is not someone that _needs to take pity on_. We weep for the blood of a bird, but not for the blood of a fish. Because fish doesn’t present his blood under human eyes, and the gloomy perspective will ease the hurt in everyone’s heart about a man who had just joined the angels. At least, he will die, and he will die in the scent of those strange flowers, which will die when they just leave their branches, just like his love had been a sin from the beginning that didn’t stop persecuting him until his last breath.

_ “His cloud-like hair is sweet with mist, _

_ His jade arms cold in the clear moonlight. _

_ When shall we lean in the empty window, _

_ Together in brightness, and tears dried up?” _

The cigarette on his lips still burned, and the entangled smoke was dying under the moonlight. Levi listened to Erwin’s shoe soles sound and heard the lament from his soul. _Levi, don’t make your illness more serious_. The lie broke on the floor, unsteady, chilling, let all the ugly truths reveal under the fading moonlight, mellow like the heady bouquet of alcohol in an early autumn afternoon. Icarus was plunging into the abyss, and Levi was dying because of the light of daystar. Erwin handed him before his carrion broke into pieces, when the debris cut deep his flesh, took his soul out of his shell, brought him into the cuddle of God, and his body would be covered by a billion white petals. Every welfare will have to be exchanged, and he dedicated his life to ease the love hiding in his heart.

_ “Kiss me.” _

_ “Kiss you?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

And Erwin kissed him, to made the long-lasting ache step back. But Levi knew, that his heart didn’t belong to him, because when he just had Erwin as his partner, will any miracle happen to him after he received the most wonderful thing in this universe? He was dying from starvation, in his arms, when he defined stunted minutes that Levi still had on this dusty world and whispered mellifluous things into his ears. The petals overlayed the bed, and it was too much that he didn’t even worry about embellishing waning illusion. He was dying, and Erwin knew he was dying. Maybe, Erwin always knew his heart like the back of his hand, but he just ignored it, because he was scared of this _truth_. That he was the one who deprived of his life. But at least, he had given Levi a chance to die in a beautiful day, under the endless blue, and in his arms. In the victory day of humanity

_ “Oi, Erwin.” _

_ “What’s going on, Levi?” _

_ “Do you know what is this flower?” _

Moon cactus – he gave him his first love and his last love, some words hanged over the mouth and some poetic lines didn’t reach, a marvellous day at the end of the year, and Levi left him like that before Erwin could give him a present for his 30th Christmas. He went to an early grave, and _he_ didn’t understand his billet-doux.

Because Levi didn’t want to express, and Erwin didn’t want to know.

_ “but please don’t bite.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all the kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
